


Only Us

by GofyTomcat1



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor share a moment in the turbolift on Scarif. A lot of feelings are admitted. Canon-compliant.RebelCaptain moment inspired by the song "Only Us" from Dear Evan Hansen.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Jyn Erso
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Only Us

The sunlight over the beaches of Scarif was warm and brilliant as Sergeant Jyn Erso staggered into the turbolift, a badly wounded Cassian Andor clinging to her side. She leaned against the side of the elevator, her heart pounding heavily in her chest, and for the first time that day, she felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her. Pain throbbed through her entire body, but she didn’t seem to notice.

She turned to Cassian; for a moment her thoughts shifted away from her own pain and back towards him. His side was badly bruised; she could hear him struggle for breath with every movement and his face was visibly agonized from his fall from the Citadel tower. Every movement he made was strained and weary, but still he clung to her side, his soft brown eyes surveying the destruction. 

“I haven’t been able to make contact with Bodhi or our extraction,” he said simply, and that was that. She had expected that outcome, had planned for it, and she found it surprising that the pain of the statement didn’t overcome her there and then. She knew exactly what Cassian meant to say, knew from the very look in his eyes that there would be no turning back, no escaping this moment. The end had come. There was no preventing it. 

“I know,” Jyn said simply. She did not look away from him.

“You seem troubled.” Jyn turned to him, watching him carefully. For a moment he hesitated, those soft brown eyes met hers in a gaze tinged with a hint of doubt. 

“Frankly, Jyn, I’m surprised we made it this far. After all the opposition we faced, after everything we had to fight through, everyone we lost...” His voice trailed away into silence, and Jyn smiled slightly.

”I don’t need you to sell me on anything, Captain Andor. We did it, didn’t we? We got the plans to the Alliance.”

Cassian nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Yes, we did.”

“In that case, there’s no reason to have to convince me of anything, Cassian,” she said simply. “What you’ve done for me today proves your loyalty. I...” A moment’s hesitation followed. “There’s no reason to fear the outcome of our mission... that we didn’t do enough. We’ve done our bit, now it’s up to Admiral Raddus and the fleet. What we accomplished... is impressive in and of itself. We did it.”

Cassian shook his head. “It isn’t about the mission, Jyn. It... it’s about me.” He gestured towards the battle raging above the surface of Scarif, his body trembling slightly. “All my life I’ve known people who have lived, and died for the Rebellion. I’ve even imagined it myself. But now... now the possibility is right in front of me, and I’m very afraid. I don’t want it to end this way.”

Jyn nodded. “I understand.”

He turned to her. his voice softening for a moment.“I’m sorry about your father. About Edau, about the trust I violated when I went up that ridge. I was wrong not to tell you, wrong not to--” 

“I don't need any more reminders of what happened before this mission, Cassian.” Jyn cut him off, pressing one finger against his lips. “What happened on Edau is in the past now. I’m a rebel now, and if that means I die at your side fighting for the Rebellion, then so be it. That alone would be enough.”

“Dying for the Alliance?”

Jyn shook her head. “No Captain. serving by your side... that alone is an honor. That alone is enough to take the pain of all of this away.”

In response, Cassian cocked his head quizzically. “What exactly does that mean, Jyn?”

“I think you know,” she said, her smile widening. “What if the reason we’ve made it this far isn’t our men, or our skill with our weapons, or even our trust in the Force? What if... it’s us? Only us?”

“I don’t understand what you’re asking of me, Jyn.” Cassian admitted. 

She settled herself against the back of the turbolift pod, easing his injured body beside her. “What if, in this one moment, we forgot about the past, if we let go of everything that came before all of this, and simply just trusted in each other?”

Cassian shook his head.“You’re asking a lot of me, Jyn. After all, I’m an Intelligence officer by training. I’ve been trained to trust no one, not even my superiors.”

Jyn was unconvinced.“Can we just try?” she asked again.

“Try what, Jyn? Trusting each other? I already trust you. You’ve led us this far without giving me any reason to doubt you.”

Jyn cut him off again, leaning closer. “I don’t mean trust, Cassian. I mean...”  
She shook her head. “I meant..” she shook her head, pressing her hand that wasn’t entwined around him against her lips. ‘Kriff it all, Jyn,’ she cursed internally, ‘that sounds so incredibly awkward!’ 

Mustering what was left of her dignity, she tried again. “I... I saw the way you looked at me on the way to Scarif. I want you to know that... that I was looking at you in the exact same way.” She hesitated. Could she bring herself to say the words? 

“I love you, Cassian,” she stammered out finally. The words were barely a whisper amidst the rumbling of the turbolift, and he did not look at her. She was content with that. Some things were better left unheard. But at least she had said them, at least she had admitted to him what her heart had longed to say for so very long. 

The look in Cassian’s eyes suggested he did not seem startled by what she said in the least. Instead, he seemed... content, perhaps slightly inquisitive. He said nothing for a moment, contenting himself with watching her for a few moments. But then, he leaned closer to her, his embrace gradually tightening around her.

”What did you say?” he inquired.

Jyn shook her head. “It was nothing.”

“Trust goes both ways, Jyn Erso,” he whispered, loud enough to be heard over the movement of the pod. “If you have something to say, and you trust me as much as you say you do, you’d say it loud enough for me to hear you.”

Jyn nodded. “I love you,” she repeated, louder this time, with more confidence filling her voice.

“That was something I thought I would never hear anyone say to me,” he said after a few moments’ contemplation. “You’ve just confirmed that I’ve been wrong about you, Jyn... that I’ve always been wrong.”

She staggered back, startled by his words. “What do you mean?”

“When I first met you, I assumed you were like every other member of Saw’s partisans: ruthless, merciless, cruel and uncompromising. But now... now I see there’s so much more to you than just the girl my team liberated on Wobani. There’s so much more to you than just that rebel.”

“And there’s so much more to you than just the Alliance Captain,” she replied.

They looked at each other again, their eyes meeting the same way they had in the cockpit of the U-Wing. Jyn’s resolve crumbled in that moment, and she gave herself to those soft brown eyes. Cassian, too, allowed his guard to falter, allowed the shields surrounding his heart to lower for only the slightest of moments. 

It was enough.

“I wish I could learn more about you,” they said simultaneously.


End file.
